


Faults

by Nami



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are few things that aren't befitting for the General.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faults

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first fluff. Sorta. And also my first story with Angeal. How could I ever think I don't like him? He's so fantastic person to write :)

~*~~*~~*~~*~ Faults ~*~~*~~*~~*~

 

There are a few things that aren’t befitting for the General. For example, he shouldn’t spend so much time in the bathroom, brushing his hair or checking how he looks. If Genesis knew about this, he'd laugh for the rest of his life – his really short life. After all, the General needs to care about his reputation. Also he shouldn’t eat food that sits in his fridge for more than month. But please, when does he have time to go shopping? Between meetings and training? Of course, the General shouldn’t look sadly into the Toy Shop’s window, remembering the first toy he got from Angeal's mom – he was 12 for Gaia’s sake - and dream about going in and buying a plushie for himself. In fact, it's highly inappropriate that he sometimes hides in his office, pretending to be reading reports while he sleeps or just takes a break. These things aren't befitting for him as Shin Ra’s hero.

But, most importantly, Sephiroth shouldn't be watching Angeal all the time. Sometimes he thinks to stop is a more difficult task than leading a troop across Wutai's desert without water.

There is something in the man that makes it impossible to just be near him. Sephiroth still can't understand what is it. Angeal is handsome, yes, but that isn't just it. His talking about pride and honor? His calm and powerful aura? Sephiroth might be the hero of the Wutai War, but he knows that Angeal is a real leader – he always thinks about his SOLDIERs, where Sephiroth and Genesis sometimes forget that other people aren't as good as themselves. He can stop his friends' endless arguments with just one word, and people instinctively trust him.

Or maybe Sephiroth likes to observe him because he knows how different the Commander is after work. How many times does he see his friend growing plants? Cooking with a small secret smile, drinking milk from the carton, leaving dirty clothes next to the clothes basket, not _in_? Killing people without resistance and then hugging Sephiroth after nightmares, kissing him at the temple and whispering sweet, useless words?

Angeal is like an enigma – coarse, but mild inside; powerful, but sometimes so vulnerable that looking at him in those moments are embarrassing; firm, but almost all the time worrying if he’s made good decisions; he looks to the future, but still remembers the past.

Sephiroth loves all these little things about his lover. Being with him sometimes seems like a dream. After all, how could someone as perfect as Angeal want the broken General? And when they lie together in bed, he sometimes says that he would want to be like Angeal, not a frozen statue without any social skills – thanks to Hojo.

Angeal only smiles then – _he's so beautiful, Shiva, why does he do it so seldom?_ \- and says in that case he wouldn't be his Sephiroth. And even if the General doesn't like thinking about himself as property, he wouldn't mind, when the man calls him 'his'.

Sephiroth knows he should be perfect, but if his faults are what Angeal likes the most in him, then it's okay that he isn't.


End file.
